(KT) Tears
by hardbangster
Summary: aku hanya perempuan bodoh ... yang begitu takut kehilangan dirinya, sehingga memujanya dengan cara yang salah. (KT/sg)
1. preview

Palu pengadilan akhirya diketukkan. Hanya tiga kali, bunyinya pun tak terlalu keras, tapi mampu membuat seisi dunia di mata Tao menjadi gelap gulita. Pekat. Hitam. Matahari dalam kehidupannya seolah padam seketika, seperti lentera harapan di hatinya yang redup memudar.

Tao menundukkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis, tetapi air mata jatuh juga dari celeh-celah bulu matanya.

Akhirnya putus juga tali perkawinan Tao dengan Sehun. Hanya satu tahun mereka mengecap manisnya kebersamaan. Rasanya masih belum puas mereka berbulan madu. Belum sempat merangkai semua angan dan impian. Demikian singkat. Dan berakhir di meja pengadilan. Sungguh tragis, entah kemana perginya cinta yang bersemi demikian indahnya, dulu ketika mereka bersanding mengucap janji di depan altar.

Saat ini pun Tao sedang duduk di kursi. Bukan kursi mempelai, tetapi di kursi pengadilan. Ironis sekali nasib yang menimpanya. Dia menoleh ke kursi di sebelahnya. Kursi itu kosong. Tiga kali pengadilan dilangsungkan, selama itu pula Sehun tak pernah hadir.

Sedetik Tao tertegun di ambang pintu keluar. Sehun betul. Tao terlampau mencintainya. Dia tak akan mungkin sanggup hidup tanpa laki-laki itu di sampingnya. Dia begitu takut tidak memiliki seorang pun di sisinya...

Tetapi tiba-tiba saja kesadaran membersit di kalbu Tao. Jangan-jangan selama ini perkawinan mereka berlangsung pincang. Hanya Tao yang memberikan cintanya untuk Sehun. Sedangkan laki-laki itu? Mungkin dia hanya memanfaatkan Tao. Merampas semua uang yang dikumpulkkan dengan susah payah oleh Taountuk dihabiskan di meja judi dan dihambur-hamburkan dengan gadis-gadis selingkuhannya. Belum cukup menyakiti hati Tao, Sehun memaksa Tao mengabdi padanya. Meladeninya seperti seorang Raja. Memasak untuknya. Mencuci bajunya. Memijatnya kalau dia sakit. Semuanya Tao yang melakukan. Padahal Tao juga harus bekerja mencari uang. Lengkaplah sudah penderitaan Tao.

_kalau begitu, dia tidak pernah memperlakukanku sebagai seorang istri. _Erang Tao pilu. _aku hanya perempuan bodoh ... yang begitu takut kehilangan dirinya, sehingga memujanya dengan cara yang salah._

Tao menjinjing koper di tangannya sengan susah payah. Bukan isinya yang berat. Tapi dia tahu, dia sedang berjuang mengumpulkan sisa-sisa jejuatan dalam dirinya supaya hatinya tidak goyah lagi. Dia harus mengambil keputusan. Melupakan cintanya pada Sehun jika tidak ingin semakin hancur berkeping.

Air mata Tao bercucuran di pipinya. Tapi dia menegakkan dagunya. Meninggalkan rumah itu dengan perasaan terluka.

"kau akan menyesal, Tao!" seru Sehun geram. "tak akan ada laki-laki yang sud menikahimu! Kau akan merangkak kembali kesini untuk mengemis cintaku!"

.

.

.

Malam itu juga Tao mengetuk rumah ibunya. Rumah yang sempit, dan berdesak-desakan dengan rumah lain di dalam gang kumuh. Di sanalah ibu dan Ren, adiknya, tinggal berdua.

"betulkah cinta tak pernah salah datang kepada kita, bu?" tanya Tao dengan air mata berlinang, ketika Key muncul membukakan pintu. "mengapa cinta yang kurasakan hanya membuatku menderita?"

Sekejap Key tercenung melihat kedatangan anaknya yang menjinjing koper di sisi saat itu Key mengerti yang telah terjadi.

"cinta memberikan kebahagiaan dan kebebasan, anakku." Cetus Key dengan mayta berkaca-kaca, iba melihat nasib anaknya. "jika kau malah merana dan tersiksa, itu artinya bukan cinta yang kau rasakan. Tapi pengorbanan yang sia-sia dan harus segera diakhiri."

"aku gagal mempertahankan perkawinanku, bu." Isak Tao tersedu-sedu. "aku tak berhasil mewujudkan impianku, memiliki suami yang setia dan mencintaiku. Aku meninggalkannya untuk menyelamatkan diriku.

Key membentangkan tangan lebar-lebar, Tao melepaskan kopernya, dan berlari menghambur ke dalam pelukan ibunya. Bersama-sama mereka menangis dalam kepedihan.

.

.

.

_Sepuluh tahun lalu, peristiwa memilukan itu terjadi. Ayah Tao pergi meninggalkan Key, saat ituusia Tao dua belas tahun. Baru duduk di kelas satu SMP. Dia tak habis mengerti mengapa ayahnya tega meninggalkan ibunya demi seorang wanita yang lebih genit. Dia tak mampu memahami mengapa sampai hati ayahnya mencampakkan ibunya karena seorang perempuan yang selalu berdandan seronok._

_Padahal ibunya sudah menunjukkan cintanya yang demikian besar kepada ayahnya. Merawatnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ibu Tao mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya untuk membahagiakan ayahnya._

"_jangan pergi, ayah..." jerit Tao sambil menarik-narik baju Minho._

_Ibunya hanya duduk memunggungi di ruang tengah. Tak sanggup melihat kepergian orang yang dicintainya. Ia memeluk Ren yang sedang meronta-ronta sambil menangis. Usia adik Tao saat itu baru 7 tahun. Baru saja masuk sekolah dasar. Belum mengerti apa yang terjadi. Tetapi nalurinya sebagai anak membuatnya bisa merasakan sesuatu tengah menimpa keluarganya. Apalagi melihat kakak dan ibunya tak henti-hentinya mencucurkan air mata, Ren pun semakin menjadi-jadi ikut-ikutan menangis._

"_ibu...!" pekik Tao dengan hati hancur. Gagal mempertahankan ayahnya, Tao berlari ke arah ibunya, dan mengguncang-guncang tangan ibunya. "mengapa ibu diam saja? Mengapa tidak ibu halangi ayah pergi?"_

_Key merayap turun dari kursinya. Bersimpuh untuk merengkuh Tao. Kini kedua anaknya berada dalam pelukannya. Hanya tinggal mereka yang ia miliki sekarang._

"_suatu saat nanti, anakku..."bisiknya parau, dengan air mata berderai, "kau akan mengerti, mengapa kitatak mampu melakukan apapun, disaat cinta telah sirna di hati orang yang kita kasihi..."_

_Tao tak pernah melupakan kejadian itu, begitu membekas di ingatannya. Ia menjadi begitu trauma dengan perpisahan. Kehilangan ayah dalam usia semuda itu membuatnya haus kasih sayang laki-laki. Sepanjang hidupnya ia merindukankehadiran figur laki-laki yang dapat melindunginya. Menjaganya, memperhatikannya. Demi memperoleh cinta seorang lelaki, ia rela melakukan apa saja. Dan bersedia mengorbankan apapun. Asalkan ia tidak kehilangan lelaki itu..._

**TO BE CONTINUED...**_  
_

* * *

**Hai hai, readers-deul... **

**eyke comeback lagi bawa FF yg sedikit 'drama' dan terlalu 'dramatisir' banget :'v**

**haha, tapi dijamin gak kalah seru kok...**

**keep reading, jangan lupa review yaa :* **


	2. Chapter 1

Tentu saja Tao tak pernah berharap memiliki suami seperti Sehun. Siapa yang menyangka, dari luar Sehun terlihat seperti pemuda baik dan sopan, meskipun matanya sedikit nakal. Wajahnya tampan ditambah potongan rambutnya yang rapi. Gerak-gerik tubuhnya gagah dan jantan, sesuai dengan perawakannya yang tegap dan atletis. Penampilannya seksi dengan celana jeans yang melekat di kakinya dan menonjolkan otot-ototnya yang keras dan liat. Enar-benar menggoda.

Ketika melihat Sehun untuk pertama kali, Tao memang sudah jatuh hati. Siapa yang tidak gugup didekati oleh pemuda ganteng? Usianya mungkin sama dengan Tao, tapi wajahnya yang tampan membuatnya tampak lebih muda. Tingginya kira-kira 180 senti. Terlihat seimbang dengan Tao.

Terus terang Tao memang tertarik melihat ketampanan Sehun, tapi saat itu suasana tidak mendukung. Di tegah-tengah koridor pengantar di bandara incheon, penumpang dan calo berbaur jadi satu. Ramai. Berisik, pengap. Bahkan mungkin terselip juga pencopet yang memanfaatkan situasi. Tao sering mendengar kejadian-kejadian kriminal disini, jadi sebaiknya ia berhati-hati.

Siapa tahu pemuda ini juga salah satu komplotan mereka. Mungkin saja ia bermaksud memeras. Atau mencuri. Atau menodong. Atau apa saja . karena melihat Tao perempuan. Sendirian pula.

"boleh saya bantu?" desak pemuda itu sekali lagi. Meskipun Tao sudah membuang muka dan berusaha menyingkir dari sana.

"tidak, terima kasih." Sahut Tao cepat-cepat . ia baru saja mengantarkan direktur perusahaan tempatnya bekerja. Ada seminar di luar kota yang harus dihadiri.

Setelah selesai mengantar atasannya check in dan mengurus semua keperluannya di bandara, Tao ingin buru-buru pulang ke kantor. Tapi sial, sopir dinas kantornya menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin diusir satpam, karena tadi mobilnya diparkir sembarangan di tepi jalan.

"sudah dapat tiket?" cecar pemuda itu sekali lagi. Tidak mau menyerah dengan sambutan Tao yang ketus. Sekali lagi pemuda itu tersenyum.

Dan Tao sempat melihat bentuk bibirnya yang indah, dengan sederet gigi putih bersih disana. _Brengsek, senyum itu sungguh memikat, _Tao mengutuk dalam hati.

"penumpangnya malah sudah take off." Jawab Tao melunak. Orang berniat jahat memang sebaiknya tidak dibalas dengan sikap bermusuhan karena hanya memancingnya menjadi semakin geram. Lebih baik disambut dengan baik, meluluhkan hatinya agar membatalkan niat buruknya.

"kalau begitu mungkin lain kali?" pemuda itu makin bersemangat mendekati Tao. "kalau perlu tiket pesawat lagi, bisa menghubungi saya."

Sekali lagi Tao menatap pemuda itu, dan sekarang ia baru melihat dengan jelas raut wajahnya. Tak ada sinar licin disana. Wajahnya bersih. Hidungnya mancung. Matanya berbinar-binar dengan bulu mata yang lebat. Sungguh perpaduan yang menawan.

Lelaki setampan dia menjadi calo? Tao bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Seharusnya dia berada di lokasi syuting. Menjadi bintang film ! bukan mencatut harga dengan tiket gelap.

"tentu, akan saya usahakan." Jawab Tao asal saja, untuk mengakhiri percakapan. Dengan sudut matanya ia sekilas melihat bayangan mobil kantornya. Cepat-cepat ia berlalu dari sana, mengejar mobil kantornya yang tengah melintas di pelataran jalan.

Namun pemuda itu tak membiarkan Tao pergi begitu saja. Ia juga langsung mengayunkan langkahnya, berjalan menyertai di samping Tao.

"ada apa lagi?" Tao menoleh kaget. Terus terang ia merasa senang diikuti. Sekaligus juga takut. Bagaimana jika ia semakin tertarik pada pemuda ini?

"anda bilang mau beli tiket dari saya?" tanya pemuda itu setengah memaksa.

"ya, tapi tidak sekarang."

"lalu, bagaimana saya menghubungi anda? Anda sama sekali tidak memberitahukan alamat anda."

"saya..."

Tepat di saat itu sopir kantor membunyikan klakson mobilnya, memberi isyarat pada Tao untuk cepat-cepat naik ke mobil. Mungkin karena sudah bolak-balik mengitari pelataran itu untuk menjemput Taao. Dan satpam tidak mengizinkannya untuk berhenti terlalu lama.

Tao tak punya waktu berpikir lagi. Tidak sempat lagi memberikan alasan. Refleks ia membuka tasnya, dan menyerahkan sebuah kartu nama ke pemuda itu.

"ini alamat kantor saya," cetus Tao terburu-buru. Tanpa menoleh lagi, ia segera berlari mengejar mobil kantornya. Bergegas membuka pintu dan melesat naik ke mobil sebelum satpam sekali lagi mengusir sopir kantornya.

.

.

.

Tao nyaris melupakan kejadian itu. Seminggu berlalu. Ia sudah tak pernah mengingat kejadian di bandara itu. Ia menganggapnya hanya sebagai selingan kecil dalam hidupnya.

Tapi sore itu semuanya berubah. Usai jam kerja, Tao melangkah keluar dari kantornya. Menyebrang menuju halte bus, ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

Tao serentak menoleh dan melihat seorang pemuda tersenyum ke arahnya. Saat itu Tao baru menyadari, ia tak pernah bisa melupakan senyum itu! Senyum yang magic itu... yang terbayang terus dalam benaknya, menghiasi mimpiny setiap malam, sejak ia pertama kali melihatnya di bandara seminggu lalu.

"boleh mengantarmu pulang?" tanya pemuda itu secerah wajahnya.

"aku..." sahut Tao gugup. Hatinya berdebar-debar. Tak karuan didatangi pemuda setampan dia, siapa yang tidak terkejut ! sekujur tubuh Tao sampai gemetar, tentu saja karena terpesona.

"jangan kuatir..." cetus pemuda itu sambil mengerlingkan mata. "aku tak ingin menculikmu, hanya ingin menemanimu naik bus. Tidak keberatan, kan?"

"apakah aku harus membeli tiket dulu?" sahut Tao, meskipun gugup mulai ikut bergurau. "berapa persen biasanya calo sepertimu melipatgandakan harga tiket?"

"kalau Cuma naik bus, akan kubelikan seratus karcis untukmu."

"tentu saja." Tukas Tao tersenyum. "karena untuk naik bus kota kita tidak perlu membeli karcis."

Dan ketika Sehum membimbing Tao naik bus yang dicegatnya, menjaganya dari desakan penumpang lain yang berbondong-bondong naik, menghalaunya dari sikutan, Tao tersadar. Ia bukan hanya terkesan dengan cara Sehun memberikan perhatian. Ada terbersit perasaan asing menyelinap tanpa izin ke hatinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa dilindungi.

Sesuatu yang tak pernah ia rasakan, sejak ayahya pergi...

.

.

.

"ia tampan dan gagah, Ren." Cerita Tao berseri-seri kepada Ren. Mereka memang biasa bertukar cerita mengenai kejadian yang mereka alami hari itu. Duduk berdua di tempat tidur, sambil makan camilan.

"oh ya?" membulat mata Ren ingin tahu. "seperti apa tampannya, kak?"

"seperti bintang film favoritmu itu..."

"Lee Minho?" Ren tercengang. "setampan itukah, kak?"

Tao mengangguk sambil tersenyum cerah, "dan baik, sabar, penuh pengertian..."

"tapi, kak... ah sudahlah! " kata Ren lalu tersenyum lagi.

Meskipun Ren lima tahun lebih muda dari Tao, ia lebih tegar dibandingkan kakaknya. Lebih rasional. Semuanya diukur dengan logika. Tidak emosional seperti Tao.

Penampilan Tao dan Ren pun seperti langit dan bumi. Berbeda sekali. Tao senang merawat rambutnya. Ia membiarkan rambutnya panjang tergerai hingga sebahu. Dengan potongan rambut seperti itu, wajahnya terlihat cantik dan melankolis. Matanya indah dan tajam seperti permata, serta dihiasi dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Orang selalu terpukau melihat matanya. Hidungnya mungil namun mancung. Bibirnya tipis merekah. Perpaduan yang menawan, mewarisi garis kewanitaan Key dan ketampanan Minho.

Tao selalu mengatur sikapnya, tutur bahasanya halus, bicaranya lemah lembut. Model pakaiannya selalu klasik dan anggun. Feminim. Figur perempuan sejati. Bertolak belakang dengan Ren. Ia tidak secantik Tao, dan tak ada yang istimewa di wajahnya. Tapi Tao lebih ekspresif, sehingga wajahnya terlihat menarik. Semakin lama dipandangi, semakin enak dilihat. Penampilan Ren juga apa adanya. Ia lebih suka gaya kasual yang nyaman seperti kaus dan jeans. Sesuai dengan kepribadiannya yang bebas dan dinamis.

.

.

.

Sekarang Tao selalu tidak sabar menunggu jam pulang kantor. Gelisah menanti bertemu dengan Sehun. Melihat Sehun muncul di halte bus, membuat perasaannya berbunga-bunga. Tao merasa aman sekaligus bahagia. Dan selama perjalanan , suasana bus yang pengap dan panas tidak terasa lagi. Jaraknya bahkan terasa demikian dekat, tiba-tiba saja mereka telah sampai di kawasan tempat tinggal Tao.

Mereka masih harus berjalan sedikit hingga sampai di mulut gang rumah Tao. Biasanya Sehun pergi meninggalkannya disana, karena Tao menolak ditemani ke dalam.

Tapi sore itu, meskipun mereka telah tiba di depan gang, Tao tak beringsur juga. Entah kenapa ia merasa berat karena harus berpisah. Merasa enggan melepaskan Sehun.

"sampai sini dulu, ya...?" kata Sehun sambil mengusap rambut Tao. "sampai besok.."

Sehun berbalik. Siap berlalu dan mencegat bus untuk pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

"Sehun..." panggil Tao refleks, tercetus begitu saja.

"ya.." Sehun menoleh. "kenapa, Tao?"

"maukah kau mengantarkanku masuk?" tanya Tao penuh harap.

Dan ia menyadari. Kalau ia mengajak Sehun ke rumahnya, memperkenalkannya pada Ren dan ibunya, itu artinya ia bukan hanya telah membukakan pintu rumahnya. Tapi juga membukakan pintu hatinya. Membiarkan Sehun masuk dalam kehidupannya...

.

.

.

"dimana kau kenal pemuda setampan itu?" Key membelalakkan mata dengan heran. Tentu saja setelah Sehun pulang. "kau ini penggemar fanatik yang mengejar-ngejar bintang sinetron, ya? "

"hahaha... ibu ini ada-ada saja ! " sahut Tao sambil tertawa.

"ibu senang melihat kebahagiaanmu, nak. Sebetulnya Sehun yang beruntung mendapatkanmu. Karena kau gadis yang baik, jujur, dan setia." Tutur Key sambil tersenyum lembut.

"hati-hati, kak. Menjaga pacar yang keren itu sama seperti menjaga permata. Banyak yang mau merampok."

"termasuk adikku sendiri?" goda Tao geli.

"tidak, kak.." geleng Tao, raut wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah muram.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, sebelum berpamitan pulang setelah menjemput Tao sepulang kerja, Sehun mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi disembunyikan dibalik jaketnya. Ia menyodorkan sebuah bingkisan yang dibungkus rapi.

"apa ini, hun?" tanya Tao, kaget sekaligus senangg, tak menyangka Sehun memberikan kejutan manis yang tak terduga.

"novel." Jawab Sehun.

"novel?"

"ya, mmm... Tao, maukah kau berjanji padaku?" tanya Sehun serius.

"tentu..."

"bacalah dari awal, jangan tergoda membuka halaman belakang. Apapun yang terjadi."

"baiklah... aku janji ! " kata Tao sambil tersenyum cerah.

"kalau begitu aku pulang dulu. Besok kujemput di tempat biasa." Kata Sehun, lalu ia mengecup pipi Tao dengan lembut.

Tao mengangguk. "hati-hati, hun."

Sehun berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkan Tao. Setelah ia menutup pintu, sekilas ia melambai.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba hati Tao berdetak kencang. Kejutan apa yang menantinya?

Tao sudah buru-buru ingin membukanya. Tao tak perdulu. Tak sanggup menahan penasarannya, serentak Tao menyibak bagian tengah novel itu. Dan sedetik ia terperanjat. Tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Di halaman itu tersemat secarik kertas lain. Kertas itu bertuliskan kata-kata yang ditulis tangan.

_Pada saat kau sampai pada halaman ini, artinya kau sudah siap menerima lamaranku. Maukah kau menjadi istriku, Tao?_

Lalu Tao segera menghempaskan buku itu dan berlari menerobos keluar untuk menuju ke gang di depan rumahnya. Dan ia masih melihat sosok Sehun, sebelum laki-laki itu lenyap di ujung jalan.

"Sehun... Sehun..." pekik Tao memanggil. Dilihatnya Sehun berhenti melangkah, dan berpaling ke belakang. "aku siap menceritakan kisah cinta itu padamu, hun." Cetus Tao dengan napas tersengal-sengal, namun dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar bahagia. "sekarang juga!"

"secepat itukah kau membaca? Kau pasti melanggar janjimu, kan?" tanya Sehun curiga.

"aku tidak perlu membaca buku itu untuk mengetahui bahwa aku betul-betul mencintaimu, Sehun. Aku cinta padamu, hun. Aku mau jadi istrimu." Kata Tao sepenuh perasaan.

Tao memeluk Sehun erat-erat dan mengecup pipinya berkali-kali. Tak perduli dengan suasana disekitar sana. Orang-orang lewat menoleh terperangah. Warga sekitar gang itu menonton mereka seperti melihat pertunjukan film gratis.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**well, buat yg tanya apa ini FF KT? yap, ini FF KT. **

**tapi Kris baru muncul di pertengahan cerita. **

**di awal-awal baru menceritakan kisah masa lalu antara Tao dan Sehun, tentang keluarga Tao juga.**

**mangkannya baca terus ya, biar tahu ceritanya ^^**

**diusahakan untuk lanjut.. as soon as possible !**

**happy reading ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Key memandangi Tao sekali lagi. Tidak tahu apakah harus cemas atau behagia. Tentu saja ia ikut senang mengetahui putri sulungnya akan menikah. Tapi dengan Sehun... betulkah ini anugerah yang patut disyukuri?

Naluri Key sebagai orang tua mengatakan , Sehun tidak setulus yang tampak dari luar. Sikapnya memang baik, sopan, dan penuh etiket. Tapi, ada sesuatu di matanya yang membuat Key resah. Sesuatu yang aneh, janggal, bahkan terasa dingin. Sesuatu yang mungkin lahir akibat kekecewaan. Masa lalu. Atau entah apa. Key tidak tahu namun ia bisa merasakannya.

"apa kau yakin, Tao? Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" tanyanya.

"samapai berapa lama lagi ibu ingin mendekapku terus? Umurku ini sudah cukup untuk menikah, bu !" kilah Tao menyadarkan.

"maksudku... hubunganmu dengan Sehun... tidakkah terlalu cepat untuk sampai di pelaminan?"

"singkat atau lama, bukan menjadi jaminan keutuhan rumah tagga, kan? Yang dijodohkan saja bisa bercerai! Seperti ibu dan ayah." Sindir Tao getir, tak sadar telah menyakiti hati ibunya.

Mendengar kalimat anaknya, Key langsung menunduk dengan raut muka terpukul. Menyadari kesalahannya, Tao segera merangkul ibunya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"maafkan aku, bu . aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit luka lama. Tapi bukankah ibu bilang, ibu turut bahagia kalau melihatku bahagia?"

"tapi aku juga harus menghindarkanmu dari kekecawaan, Tao. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka seperti diriku." Bisik Key sedih.

"bu... tak bisakah kita melupakan kenangan pahit yang menimpa keluarga kita? Jangan samakan Sehun dengan ayah. Kalau kita ketakutan terus seperti ini, selamanya kita tidak akan bernah berani berbuat sesuatu."

"tapi kau belum tahu latar belakangnya... keluarganya..."

"aku menikah dengan Sehun, bu. Bukan dengan keluarganya."

"setelah sekian lelaki datang dan pergi dari kehidupanmu, tidak ada salahnya berhati-hati kan Tao?"

"tetapi kegagalan bukan berarti membuat kita tak mau mencoba lagi kan, bu?"

"kau harus mengenal calon suamimu luar-dalam, nak. Mengatahui masa lalunya, riwayat keluarganya." Desah Key risau.

"aku yakin Sehun berasal dari keluarga baik-baik, bu. Lagipula aku menikah dengannya untuk merenda hari depan, bukan untuk mengingat masa lalu. Coba kita berkaca pada diri kita, bu. Apakah kita berasal dari keluarga yang terpandang sehingga harus pilih-pilih calon suami?"

"aku ingin kau menikah untuk selamanya, Tao. Kalau kau memang yakin dengan keputusanmu, tentu saja aku akan mendukung." Kata Key sambil tersenyum tulus.

"terima kasih, bu." Sahut Tao berseri-seri. Ia menyandarkan wajahnya ke dada ibunya, dan memeluk ibunya dengan kasih sayang.

Ketika membalas pelukan anaknya, hati Key tetap tidak tenang. Ia malah semakin risau. _Tuhan, cukup aku saja yang merasakan getirnya cinta. Izinkan anakku yang menikmati bagian yang indah dan manis dari cinta itu..._

.

.

.

Tao rajin menabung gajinya setiap bulan untuk persiapan biaya pernikahan. Ia dan Sehun memang telah sepakat menentukan tanggal. Pernikahannya memang masih dua bulan lagi, jadi ada cukup waktu untuk mengumpulkan uang dan melakukan persiapan. Tao dan Sehun pun telah mengurus dokumen dan mendaftarkan pernikahan di gereja setempat.

Meskipun undangan belum disebarkan, kabar ia akan menikah tersiar dengan cepat. Beberapa teman di kantor menawarkan tenaga untuk membantu dengan membuat daftar para tamu yang akan hadir, mencari gedung resepsi, dan memesankan katering. Bahkan pak Suho, direktur utama tempat Tao bekerja, langsung mengulurkan tangan. Selain memberikan sumbangan, pak Suho juga menawarkan diri untuk menangani semua persiapan yang dibutuhkan Tao.

Tao merasa demikian antusias. Tapi semangatnya langsung melorot, ketika ia memberitahukan semua dukungan yang diperolehnya kepada Sehun.

"tidak perlu, kita tidak membutuhkan antuan mereka. Kalau mereka mau menyumbang materi, kita terima. Tapi aku yang akan mengurus semua persiapan perkawinan kita." Kata Sehun tegas.

"maksudmu? Kau akan melakukan semuanya? Memesan gedung, memilih katering, mencetak undangan..."

"kau pikir aku tidak bisa?" kilah Sehun menantang.

"bukannya tidak bisa, tapi kau kan calon pengantin. Seharusnya tidak perlu stres mengurus semua itu."

"aku ingin perkawinan kita menjadi peristiwa terbaik dan terindah dalam hidup kita, Tao. " janji Sehun sungguh-sungguh. Diambilnya kedua tangan Tao dan didekapkan ke dadanya. "kau mengizinkan aku melakukan semuanya untukmu, kan? Untuk kita?"

Kalau sudah begitu, Tao lupa segalanya. Bagiya Cuma Sehun laki-laki paling baik sedunia. Ketika Sehun meminta seluruh uang dan tabungan dan sumbangan yang diperoleh Tao pun, Tao tak banyak bertanya. Dengan penuh kasih ia menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun.

Ia percaya pada Sehun, lebih daripada ia percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Sehun tak mungkin menghianatinya. Tak mungkin mempermainkannya.

.

.

.

Karena persiapan pernikahan Tao terasa datar saja, beberapa teman di kantornya mulai kasak-kusuk mempertanyakan.

"mana undangannya, Tao? Kok belum dibagi?" tanya Taeyeon, resepsionis kantor.

"sebetulnya kau sudah pesan gedung atau belum? Kalau tidak dari jauh-jauh hari, bisa nggak kebagian tempat lho. Dulu waktu menikah dengan seung, aku harus booking setahun sebelumnya." Timpal Yoona.

"kami sudah menetapkan tanggal, kok." Tukas Tao bimbang, karena tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

Pantas saja temen-temannya menertawakan.

"kawin bukan Cuma pakai tanggal, non. Banyak hal yang harus diurus. Pengantin itu kan raja dan ratu semalam. Kalau acaranya tidak sukses, mana bisa jadi kenangan manis seumur hidup." Sindir Yuri.

"kau sudah pesan gaun pengantin, Tao?" tanya Taeyeon mengingatkan.

"pernikahan itu agung dan sakral, Tao. Kok kamu bisa santai begitu sih?" ujar Yuri heran.

Tiba-tiba Tao merasa kepalanya pening. Sakit sekali. Hingga tak sanggup berpikir lagi.

.

.

.

"kita harus bicara, hun." Cetus Tao malam itu, ketika Sehun mengunjunginya di rumah. "waktunya sudah semakin dekat ! "

"kau tak percaya padaku?" Sehun terlihat kesal.

"aku hanya ingin tahu sejauh mana persiapan yang telah kau lakukan?"

"serahkan saja semuanya padaku."

"sejak awal kau bilang begitu. Tapi sampai sekarang aku belum tahu dimana kita akan menikah, di gedung apa kita akan mengadakan resepsi. Padahal waktunya tinggal sebulan lagi..." keluh Tao galau.

"semua akan beres, Tao. " jawab Sehun tak acuh. "tenang saja."

Tapi bagaimana Tao bisa tenang. Hari berlari seperti angin. Cepat sekali berganti. Dan Tao tetap tidak memperoleh kepastian. Setiap kali didesak, Sehun selalu mengelak.

Tao bukan hanya kuatir. Sudah frustasi malah. Ia malu jika pesta pernikahannya sampai gagal. Ia sudah mengumumkan kemana-mana. Bahkan sudah menerima bantuan materi dari sana-sini. Bagaimana Tao harus mempertanggungjawabkannya?

.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Tao menyusut air matanya. Tapi air mata itu seolah tak pernah kering. Mengalir lagi. Menetes lagi.

Hingga hari terakhir sebelum pernikahannya, Sehun tidak muncul. Sudah sejak beberapa hari sebelumnya, Sehun tidak pernah datang. Tao ingin menyusulnya , mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi baru kini Tao menyadari. Dia tidak pernah tahu dimana rumah Sehun. Dengan siapa dia tinggal. Di mana orang tuanya. Ia tidak punya jejak kemana harus mencarinya.

Malam itu Tao insaf. Barangkali Sehun memang bukan berhalangan. Tapi ia kabur, melarikan diri meninggalkan Tao! Seperti laki-laki lain yang dulu pernah singgah di hati Tao.

Buyar sudah impian Tao tentang pernikahan indah yang menyentuh hati. Meskipun tahu tak mungkin lagi ia mewujudkan impiannya, Tao tetap terjaga sepanjang malam, menantikan kedatangan Sehun. Sudah sekian jam berlalu, Tao tetap duduk menunggu sambil menatap keluar jendela. Berharap keajaiban terjadi.

"Tidurlah, Tao... tak perlu tunggu..." tegur Key sedih.

"Sehun pasti datang, bu... dia pasti akan menjemputku, menikahiku..." cetus Tao terisak-isak.

"tentu saja, Tao. Sekarang kita tidur dulu, sudah malam."

"maafkan aku, bu... dulu aku tidak mau mendengarkan nasihatmu." Bisiknya tersedu-sedu.

_Aku akan meninggalkan Sehun. _Pekik batin Tao pilu. _Melupakan cinta yang begitu ku puja. Menghentikan semua angan-anganku akan perkawinan yang memukau..._

.

.

.

Sehun muncul ketika matahari baru saja menampakkan wajahnya di langit mendung pagi itu. Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu rumah Tao dengan penampilan acak-acakan.

Tao ingin memukulnya, menamparnya, mencaci makinya. Tapi begitu melihat lelaki yang mencintainya itu, melihat wajahnya yang tampan menawan, melihat penyesalan yang melumuri matanya, luluh sudah semua kebencian Tao.

_Aku tak sanggup kehilangan dia,_ bisik Tao galau. _Hanya satu kali seumur hidupku aku memiliki kesempatan untuk mendapatkan suami setampan Sehun. Akan ku korbankan apapun, untuk mempertahankannya._

"maafkan aku, Tao. Uangmu sudah habis." Desah Sehun dengan perasaan bersalah.

"habis? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Tao terpukul.

"aku berencana membuat pesta kejutan untukmu... aku ingin menyiapkan pesta yang lebih besar untuk kita..."

"tapi pesta sederhana sudah cukup bagiku, hun... yang penting maknanya..." cetus Tao putus asa.

"aku berusaha memperbanyak uangmu, tapi ternyata hasilnya..."

"maksudmu?"

"uang itu sudah ludes sebagai taruhan."

"ta.. taruhan?" ulang Tao tersikap.

"ya, di meja judi..." sahut Sehun pelan.

" tak sadar Tao sampai melangkah mundur karena ketakutan. Tapi Sehun menubruknya. Memeluk Tao erat-erat.

"maafkan aku, Tao. " kata Sehun penuh permohonan.

Tao memandang wajah kekasihnya. _Alangkah baiknya laki-laki ini. Ia ingin memberiku kejutan istimewa. Lagi pula ia sudah mengakui kesalahannya. Menunjukkan penyesalannya. Dan bukankan cinta selalu memaafkan?_

"tapi kita tetap akan menikah, Tao. Apapun yang terjadi. Tak perlu pesta-pesta segala."

_Tak mungkin aku menikah dengan laki-laki bejat seperti ini, _galau hati Tao. _Aku harus tegas mengambil keputusan sebelum ia semakin memorak-porandakan hidupku._

Ketika melihat Sehun sedang menatap ke arahnya menantikan jawaban, Tao merasakan tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Merasakan pertempuran hebat dalam dirinya. Antara cinta dan benci. Antara geram dan memuja. Lalu perlahan-lahan ia mengangguk.

"ya, hun... aku mau menikah denganmu." Bisiknya pilu.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**selamat berbuka puasa ('.'/) **

**untuk semua yang berpuasa hari ini ! hosh ^^**


End file.
